The Rules For The World Meeting Place
by SecretKeeper250
Summary: These are the rules all Nations must follow when at the World Meeting Place. Written by the Awesomest Nation in the world, Prussia. Disclaimer: This Story Is In No Way Trying To Be Historically Accurate. This Was Written For The lols. (i suck at summeries, please read its actually funny)
1. Chapter 1

Rules For The World Meeting Place

Narrated by Prussia.

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Hetalia. Seriously though, if I did all pairings would be cannon.

* * *

1.) Italy and Romano are not aloud to fall asleep during meetings.

(They fell asleep twice in one meeting. At first it was no problem, but then West, Austria, and England got annoyed.)

(They aren't aloud to fall asleep and are now sat next to West so he can keep them awake. Romano is not very happy about that.)

(Though we gave him a basket of tomatoes to appease him.)

2.) No one is aloud to break into song in the middle of the meeting.

(I did this along with America, Denmark, France, and Spain.)

(Some other countries joined in to us singing World is Mine.)

(I saw Japan singing quietly.)

(He saw me see him, he then hid behind Greece.)

(After we finished singing, Austria told us that we should have used a piano version of the song, or at least asked him to play the piano.)

(But West got mad and England band all iPods and phones from the meeting place.)

3.) No one is allowed to wake Scotland when he falls asleep during meetings.

(Argentina learned that the hard way. I tried to stop him.)

(. . .)

(Ok I didn't, but West tried.)

(I stopped him.)

(Argentina now has burn marks, scratches, and bruises on his arms, legs, and face.)

(Cuba gave me a beer afterward, and a smack to the head as well.)

(Argentina found out that I knew what would happen. Let's just say that Argentina wasn't the only that had to be wrapped up in bandages.)

4.) No one(especially Denmark) is aloud to mess with Sweden.

(Denmark does this every meeting.)

(Which in the end Norway chokes him and Sweden glares at him for the rest of the meeting.)

(But does he stop? No.)

(I got in trouble with Sweden because of him.)

(Denmark kidnapped Finland's dog and blamed it on me.)

(Sweden and Finland hunted me after the meeting that had taken place in Germany. I ended up hiding in his house for a few hours.)

5.) America can not ignore Canada

(This happened a few weeks ago. Canada, West and I were having a conversation about meeting up in peace to discuss more serious matters.)

(America comes up to us and completely ignores his brother.)

(Birdie kept trying to join the conversation again, but America ended up knocking him down.)

(I smacked America upside the head for doing that to his brother. Turns out that it was just an April Fools prank, a week after April 1st.)

* * *

That was the first chapter. Man, sorry for being away so long. Family problems, and I moved back to Mexico. But I get to see my family and old friends, so I got that going for me.

Any way, I have chapter two ready, and if you want to suggest a rule go ahead.

I saw a few stories like this in some other fandoms, and I looked for one in this one, but I didn't seem to find any... soo, here you go!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those of you who read and reviewed. Love you!

Wyvern . E X E: Thank you! I was brainstorming, and I only remembered Russia's scarf. The Pipe is important as well. :D(ps, I couldn't put the . E X E normally or your name would disappear.)

Narrated by Prussia.

Disclaimer:

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

I don't own Hetalia. Seriously though, Mexico would be cannon.

My spelling isn't the best. Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

6.) Korea is not aloud to grope any one.

(He groped Liechtenstein, and Hungary, while her brother and I were just having a conversation.)

(She had been sitting close to us and was just listening to music with Hungary. The two girls had been unsuspecting.)

(They started screaming, and Korea got hit in the face by a frying pan, curtesy of Hungary and he dodged a few bullets from Switzerland.)

(He was lucky getting away with just that, I had to hold back both Switzerland and Hungary.)

7.) America is not aloud to say 'brosev' or 'broski'

(England suggested this one just to mess with America. Everyone, except America, was told about this.)

('If any one hears America say ''brosev'' or ''broski'' tell him to leave the building immediately.')

(Of course, West was the first to catch him, because, for once, he was one of the first countries to get to the meetings.)

(Since this one was a meeting in Germany, when he greeted us, he said "What's up broskis!?")

(I showed him the new rule and West and I kicked him out, literally.)

(England got there an hour later and was happy to see America sitting outside the World Meeting playing on his DS like a sad little kid.)

8.) No bringing in food, ever, not even in your dreams.

(Some countries use to bring food to eat, because some meetings lasted for ever and you would get hungry.)

(Mexico hid quesadillas in her purse and shared with the other countries)

(both Italys brought cherry tomates)

(West and I would hide wursts in our pockets)

(America, being the slob that he is brought in an entire McDonalds meal and would eat it loudly.)

.  
.

(He is the reason no one is aloud with food any more!)

(Thanks to that dumkoff, we no longer are allowed with food, the rule before was that we could bring food, just not be loud or messy with it.)

(America never listens, now some of the countries that brought in food are planning to scare him by closing our fast food shops whenever there's a meeting there.)

(America, if you ever find this, you have been warned.)

(You took our privilege to eat food during meeting, we take you privilege to eat your food in our countries.)

(And if you think this is a little extreme, just ask the other countries. They will agree.)

9. Cussing is to be put at a low volume, or not said at all.

(Since there are some nations that would be considered little kids.)

(Finland insisted on this one.)

(Most of the British Isles apposed to this one. Especially Scotland and England.)

(Since the micro-nations are seen as kids, mostly Wy, Sealand and Seborga. But Seborga is always around Romano, so I don't know why cussing is being banned now.)

(Probably after Sealand asked what the F word meant. He went to ask Finland and Sweden.)

(Guess which one of the two freaked out the most?)

(If you guessed Finland, you guessed right.)

(This is enforced. Some what.)

(When Finland can't go, or didn't make it to the meeting you can imagine what happens)

(If you can't, you lack imagination.)

(Everyone, with a few exceptions, says a cuss word for every other word they say.)

(I was not an exception.)

(Though Scotland had everyone beat.)

(He was having a conversation with Toni. He said every cuss word he knew. Every. Single. One. He made Toni faint.)

(Scotland laughed. Then he and America got in a huge fight.)

(Chairs, and a few nations, were flying every where.)

(Then, Finland entered the room.)

(He had been running late, and America and Scotland were still fighting and they hadn't noticed him enter yet. Their cussing was getting louder by the minute.)

(Finland asked for everyone to leave, very politely, except for Scotland and America.)

(Everyone complied. We left, and as the doors closed to the meeting hall, you could see the scared faces on the two countries.)

(Finland must have been rough on them, because they haven't cussed for a while. No one has heard them.)

(Even outside of the meetings.)

(When America came on his yearly visit, we heard no cussing out of his mouth. At all.)

(Everyone is starting to get worried.)

(England said that Scotland hasn't even been rude to anyone at all)

10. No one can make fun of Scotland's national animal.

(After that whole 'cussing' incident, America and Scotland have been out for each other's blood.)

(Last week, Scotland got everyone to kick America...)

(By taping a 'kick me' sign to his back.)

(Very mature, huh?)

(And this week, America made an announcement to all the countries before Scotland got there.)

(No one really knew what Scotland's national animal was.)

(So America took the liberty to tell everyone.)

(I don't get what was so funny about it. I mean, he was England's older brother we are talking about here.)

(The second that Scotland and his brothers walked into the meeting room, some other, immature, countries started to laugh at him.)

(he looked over his shoulders to glare at his brothers, and then, I think he realized that it was America's doing.)

(I figured, since Scotland stomped his way to where America was sitting.)

(As he got closer the laughter that rang through the meeting hall was getting quieter.)

(America, being the idiot that he is, didn't notice until it was too late.)

(Scotland grabbed America's shoulders tight, judging by America shrinking.)

(Scotland glared at everyone in the room, even the ones that he knew hadn't been laughing. Everyone shuffled out as fast as we could.)

(No one knew what happened. No one had stayed at the meeting place. The meeting were instead held the next day.)

(The pranking gambit stopped after that.)

(But Scotland and America still glare at each other.)

* * *

Chapter two. yay! Any way, chapter three is under way. I will force myself to update often. Thanks for reading! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

I did not expect this story to be loved so much! Thank you guys for favouriting and and following!

Disclaimer:

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

I don't own Hetalia. That is very obvious.

My spelling isn't the best. Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

11. Micro Nations have a different table, sometimes a different room.

(It's no fair!)

(Since I am considered a micro nation now, I have to sit there too.)

(This happened because Seborga, Sealand, Wy, Molossia, TRNC, and all the micro nations were immature and started fighting when there weren't supposed to.)

(Or that they kept trying to have an input, and were denied every time.)

(Either way, they, including me, got a seperate table.

(It's so stupid.)

(And since I'm the only 'Adult' as West told me, I have to keep them from killing each other.)

(I get to stay sometimes in the meeting room, sat next to Canada.)

(Well, I guess I can't complain.)

12. Seriously, no food allowed.

(Someone brought fruit to the last meeting.)

(What happened next was the best thing ever.)

(Who ever had brought fruit, gave some to other nations, and there was a fruit war.)

(Guess who was blamed for it though?)

(West and I.)

(That's unfair.)

(Blaming me. That I understand.)

(But West?)

(Stupid Brazil.)

(I bet it was him.)

13. Leave Russia alone.

(Since the Berlin Wall, I've been scared of him.)

(He still gives me the creeps.)

(I think he scares most of the nations.)

(So who in the hell thought it would be a fun idea to steal his scarf and pipe?)

(Who in their right mind would do that?)

(The thief still hasn't been found though.)

(I think it was Belarus.)

14. No stealing any pets.

(This is tied to the time Denmark stole Finland's dog.)

(Pandas, Polar Bears, Koala Bears, Birds, Dogs, Aliens and all animals should be left alone if you aren't the owner.)

(I will asure you that I had nothing to do with it.)

(It was Brazil I tell you!)

(He's jealouse.)

(Ok, I lied. It wasn't him.)

(But it could have been.)

(Or maybe... no, I don't have a clue.)

(Atl east they were found unharmed.)

15. Presentations are only for political, economical or settlement reasons only.

(Yeah, this one was my fault.)

(Hey, some nations need to be aware of my awesomeness!)

(Canada helped me on this one.)

(At first he tried to stop me, but then he gave in.)

(Don't ask what I did for him to agree.)

(It's a secret.)

* * *

Chapter four is really close to being finished. You can suggest rules, I will say whose rule is whose. ;D.


	4. Chapter 4

I did not expect this story to be loved so much! Thank you guys for favouriting and and following!

Fruitstogether has all credit for rule #18 with France doing the shame shame.

edit: I forgot to put the number on rule 18. sorry Dx

Disclaimer:

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

I don't own Hetalia. That much is obvious.

My spelling isn't the best. Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

16. Muddy shoes should be left where they cannot leave a mess.

(It was raining.)

(Rain equals puddles which equals mud.)

(You can tell where this is going.)

(It was day lights savings time. Many nations were very late.)

(Everyone ran inside like mad men.)

(It was not a regular rainy day.)

(Bucket fulls of water were falling from the sky.)

(We were too concentrated on getting inside and dry, that every made a huge muddy mess.)

(America's boss was really pissed.)

(Now there's a space for nations to take on their shoes for the weather.)

(America's boss is still super mad.)

17. Meetings a formal. No casual wear.

(Italy, Romano ,America, Spain, Denmark and I were to blame.)

(I guess we didn't want to wear suits for the last day of the meeting.)

(England, and Switzerland got really rule enforcy.)

(No casual Friday was ever allowed or considered after this.)

(Killjoys.)

18. Flirting.

(This is especially for France.)

(It's so annoying.)

(No one is safe from his flirting.)

(No one.)

(No even babies.)

(He will make goo goo gaa noises and flirt with the dad or mom.)

(I've seen it.)

(Even West.)

(That meeting was so awkward.)

(Switzerland and Hungary are now in charge of keeping France from flirting.)

19. Movie quotes are forbidden.

(Though, only if you know that you are quoting.)

(America is to blame, mostly.)

"We're gonna need a bigger meeting room."

(I guess it was funny at first. Then it started to get annoying.)

"That is one big pile of shit."

(He was given a huge pile of paper. And proceeded to quote Jurasic Park.)

(England and America were fighting, and England screamed at America to stop hiding behind Canada.)

"Who's hiding? You dick head!"

(This made England even angrier.)

(No more movie quotes.)

20. If you have a laptop, it better be for notes.

(I had been getting away with scrolling through tumblr for a couple years.)

(West lets me get away with it.)

(Though, England walked behind me while I was really distracted.)

(West was trying to warn me to minimize the browser and go back to the notes that he was sending me.)

(Guess who isn't allowed to have a laptop on any more?)

* * *

Yeah that's right. Chapter 4. YEAH! If you have a rule suggestion, it will be put here.


	5. Chapter 5

As many people know with writing their own stories and ish, I will not be able to update daily. And if you have read my other stories and are still waiting for the updates... sowwy. I promise that they are being worked on. This story is helping me get through some hard times, and its helping me smile.

Guest has all credit for rule #25 with The Parallel nations. I am just guessing that you meant parallel, cause the thing said 'paral', hope I was right.

Disclaimer:

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

I don't own Hetalia. That much is obvious.

My spelling isn't the best. Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

21. Female Nations are like all women. Including the time of month.

(Hungary, Monaco, Taiwan, and Belgium.)

(I made all of them mad at me.)

(How I managed to do that I don't even know.)

(I'm hiding under my bed right now.)

(Please help.)

22. No killing each other.

(This is important.)

(Most meetings get real close to a bloody battle field.)

(So this is a very important rule.)

(Hungary nearly broke this rule the last meeting along with Monaco, Taiwan, and Belguim.)

23. Computers are officially banned.

(Turns out I wasn't the only one that doesn't take notes while in the meetings.)

(America, Birdie, Russia, and even Austria.)

(England got really pissed.)

(He's a-) *loud screaming in the background*

(Ouch. Sorry, apprentaly I can't say that.)

(Because this story is rated k+ only.)

(What ever.)

(England is stupid.)

24. Only profesional cooks.

(This meeting was the whole day.)

(At least I got food this time.)

(The first meeting was at 5 am.)

(West dragged me there while I was asleep.)

(And since they were scheduled until almost 4 pm, a few other countries volounteered to bring food.)

(Ten countries brought food.)

(Italy's pasta was really good.)

(The latin countries brought food that made me gassy.)

(But it was still really good!)

(Then I saw this one plate full of black pastries.)

(I got curious.)

(It was England's cooking.)

(I still feel sick.)

(The meeting was a week ago.)

(Kill me.)

25. No Parallel Nations.

(Do we really need a repeat of '10 christmas?)

(They were adorable and ish, but, dude seriously.)

(They. Are. Naked. All. The. TIME!)

* * *

Remember to review! :D. If you want your rule here, just put it in the review, I promise it will get in here. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long unexpected pause. I had school sign uping to do, and buying the uniform, and all the material ish. plus getting sick, since yesterday, I'm still a bit sick, but way better. any

Disclaimer:

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

I don't own Hetalia. If I were to own it though, all pairings would be canon. all of them.

My spelling isn't the best. Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

26. 2p Nations are not allowed either.

(Most of them are mean and scary.)

(America's 2p carries around a really unawesome bat.)

(Him and 2p Canada appeared with a few others.)

(But those two started fighting.)

(The meeting room ended up being a huge mess.)

(And some nations got either sick or too hyper.)

(They all said they ate a cucake.)

(I wonder who was responcible?)

27. Seriously, leave your laptops in your hotel room!

(Being myself, and just wanting to irritate England, I hid my computer in West's bag.)

(That probably should have tipped off some one, because West has never brought anything with him.)

(Why would he start now?)

(After half an hour into the meeting, I slipped my laptop out of its hiding place.)

(I went about half an hour without getting cought.)

(Austria walked behind me, but he said nothing.)

(England cought me ten minutes laters.)

(He broke my laptop.)

(He now owes me a new laptop now.)

28. Austria is awesome.

(Austria is the best country ever.)

(It is a rule to treat him with the most respect out of all the nations.)

(That is all.)

(*is austira gone?*)

29. These rules are stricly for only Prussia.

(Leave me alone!)

(I am the only one that writes these!)

(Austria wrote the last rule.)

(Jerk.)

30. When the meeting starts, it starts.

(If you're a few minutes late, that is okay.)

(But an hour late?)

(Stay out!)

(I can't ever be late, because of West.)

(America was half an hour late.)

(You know where I'm going with this.)

(He may be my friend.)

(But I still love to make fun of him.)

(He got in trouble for being late, and being loud.)

(West and England yelled at him.)

(hehehehe.)

(sucker.)

* * *

sorry, as I said before I've been busy. I'm kinda sad that I won't be able to go to comiccon with a good friend of mine, we were going to cosplay tavros and gamzee from homestuck, but not anymore I guess. Any way, please review, i love all reviews, and if you have any rule suggestions, feel free to tell me. :D


End file.
